Pieces of Us
by SLopez
Summary: Little pieces of Finn and Rachel throughout their Summer and their senior year... NOW COMPLETE
1. Can we stop pretending

_Hi everyone! :)_

_So, this isn't exactly a story, but a collection of drabbles._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee... sadly..._

* * *

><p>He needs to talk to her. He takes the tulip in his hand and heads to the auditorium. He doesn't know if it's the tether working or if it's because he knows her that well.<p>

Therefore, he's not surprised to find her there. He's surprised that she's not alone, though. And his heart stops when he sees Jesse St. Jerkface lean down and kiss her. Everything around him seems to vanish and the ground might as well swallow him whole. He doesn't care. She's leaving with the worst person in the world. Worse: she's moving on. And, as always, he's too late.

The tulip falls from his hand and he doesn't even notice, stepping on it.

He sees her every day. He passes by her in the hallways at every moment, each one more painful than the other. The tether is not only connecting them both, but also tightening around his heart, agonizingly.

To, somehow, ease the pain, he finds himself in the auditorium again. He doesn't quite know why he's there, though. That was always _her_ place, not his.

The tulip is still there, smashed on the floor – everything sucks at McKinley, even the janitors – and it only brings more painful memories.

He sits at the edge of the stage, his legs dangling, when he hears steps behind him. He quickly wipes a tear off his face and, even though he hasn't seen who it is, his heart thumps so loudly, the other person might hear.

It's her. Of course it's her. It's always been her and it will always be her.

She sits next to him and, after a moment of silence, she speaks, ever so softly.

"I heard about you and Quinn. I'm sorry."

He looks her in the eye and he loses himself in those brown chocolate pools. Finally, he only shrugs.

"Are you and Jesse together," he asks not sure if he wants to know the answer. She averts her gaze to her hands that are resting on her lap.

"No," she mumbles, "not yet."

He's not sure how to react to this. He feels like he's being stabbed, but on the other hand there's still hope for them. There are so many feelings – all at the same time – that he doesn't know how to express.

"I guess you really do forgive your first love anything." His voice cracks and he doesn't bother hiding it. He's just gonna come clean, right then and there. "Rach…"

She grabs his hand and squeezes it. "I think I might have a chance to be happy, Finn." His heart only breaks a little more.

"We can be happy together," he states, hopeful. She's only sitting there, quiet, pretending he hasn't said anything.

"Rachel, just look me in the eye and tell me it's all over between us. Tell me there's no future for us. I'll never bother you again," he pauses, taking a good look at her face. She's still staring at her hands. "Just look at me and tell me you feel nothing."

She turns to face him and, for a moment, he's afraid that she has moved on for real. She opens her mouth but no words come out.

"Can we just stop pretending?"

She stares at him, her eyes wide, clearly struggling to find the right words. Instead, she jumps off the stage.

"I can't do this right now." She turns around and leaves, but this time he's not willing to give up so easily and runs after her.

"One date," he says. "It's all I'm asking for. When we get to New York, I'll take you out on a date, deal?"

He sees the corners of her lips moving upwards, even though she wants to hide it. "Okay."

She turns around again and heads to the exit. He takes the chance before it's too late again.

"Rach," he calls, "will you ever forgive me?"

She faces him, a tiny smile on her face.

"You forgive your first love anything, Finn."

He watches as she leaves the auditorium, a hopeful smile plastered on his face. That might have been just the answer he needed.

* * *

><p><em>What do you think?<em>

_Let me know!_

_SLopez_


	2. We are inevitable

_Hi everyone! :)_

_Thanks to all of you who reviewed my last drabble! It really means a lot!_

_And special thanks to Sandra, the amazing girl that puts up with me, beta-ing my stories and just generally dealing with my craziness! This is for you, babe! ;)_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee. If anything, Glee does, in fact, own me..._

* * *

><p>They lay on the grass near that lake where she sangprayed for Burt. Her head rests on his chest, while his hand traces small circles on her back.

The sun bathes their uncovered and entangled legs. He's wearing swimming shorts and she's wearing one of those insanely short sundresses – not that he's ever gonna complain, as long as the other dudes don't stare too much.

She has fallen asleep and drools a bit onto his shirt and it's the most adorable thing he's ever seen. And he doesn't want to be like those creepy guys who watch their girlfriends sleep, but it's not like he can help it. And she'll never know, anyway.

They've been sporadically – she totally taught him that word – talking about the future since that day after Nationals, in the library, and she's been teaching him how to dream big.

"You once told me you're not New York good," she has said "But you're wrong, Finn, and the song you wrote for Nationals proves that."

He feels kinda proud that she thinks so much of him, though he's not quite convinced that she's right. He doesn't care too much about it, anyway. He's committed to spending as much time as possible with her and when the time to worry about her leaving to New York City comes, they will handle it together.

She stirs a bit in her sleep, like she has sensed his preoccupation and his mind wanders back to the day he told her he feels tethered to her.

_They were snuggling on her couch, watching "Funny Girl" for the hundredth time and he was not really paying attention to the movie, because he had seen it so many times that – and he would never admit it to anyone – he knows all the songs by heart. She must not have been paying attention either, because if she'd been, she would never had started talking during it._

"_Why did you break up with Quinn," she asked, taking him by surprise._

"_I told you, Rachel. It was inevitable."_

_She nodded slightly, but she didn't seem very convinced and, for a brief moment, he worried that her insecurities were back._

"_Yes, you told me that, but," she insists, "why was it inevitable?"_

_He shifted a little and, holding her chin up, forced her to look at him._

"_Because we are inevitable," he said, grinning, quite proud of himself. She smiled back, happy and a little impressed, too._

"_Do you really think that?"_

_He adjusted on the couch and gave her room to adjust, too, so they could be facing each other._

"_Rach," he started, "do you remember Ms. Sylvester's sister's funeral?" She nodded. "Well, do you remember, in her speech, the one Mr. Schue read, when she talked about an invisible tether that links you to another person and you can always know what they're thinking and what they're feeling?"_

_Her eyes teared up and she nodded again. "When I heard those words, you were the one I thought about. You're the one I'm tethered to. That's why you know me better than anyone else and that's why I've always known what you were thinking."_

_And he had more to say, like how much he loved her and how much he loved being her boyfriend, but she cut him off with a mind-blowing kiss and he couldn't miss the chance to make out with her._

So, back to the present, he's watching her again and all he thinks about is that he loves her so, _so_ much. And at that precise moment she wakes up, wipes the drool off the corner of her mouth, not as subtly as she wishes, and looks up at him, sighing contentedly.

"I was just dreaming about the day you told me that we're tethered," she admits, smiling.

Hearing her say that and knowing that he's lucky enough to have her, and all that cuteness, in his life, makes a wide grin grow on his face.

"What?" She asks confused, her voice still a little hoarse from the sleep.

"Nothing," he replies, pulling her closer and planting a kiss on the top of her head. "It's just that I really love you."

He feels her smile against his chest and that moment couldn't be more perfect.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed it!<em>

_Let me know!_

_SLopez_


	3. No fireworks can stop us

_Hi there!_

_Here's the third drabble (well, not really a drabble, because it's a litte longer than that) and so far, the last one. This story will remain "in-progress" because I might come up with another idea anytime!_

_Thanks to all of you who read, reviewed, added to favorites and/or alert! I love you all! :)_

_Special thanks to Sandra! She knows all these drabbles (the written ones and the ones to come) are dedicated to her for all the support she gives me and for all the times I'm a pain in the ass! Thank you girl! ;)_

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, as usual._

* * *

><p>It's the Fourth of July when they have a fight for the first time since they have gotten back together.<p>

She's in his kitchen, baking sugar-free cookies and he casually asks her if she wants to do something special that night.

"What do you have in mind," she asks, curiously.

"Puck's throwing a party tonight and invited us to come over. We could go."

She furrows her brows. "Is it legal?"

Puck is known for throwing parties at the houses he does his pool-cleaning business when the owners are out of town. This one isn't an exception.

"Define legal," he teases. However, she huffs and doesn't seem very happy. "Come on, Rach. It will be fun!"

She stops baking and looks down. "I don't want to go."

"But all the glee kids will be there," he insists. He really does want to go to that party and he knows they will have a good time. If only she changes her mind.

"Is Quinn going to be there, too?"

He's taken aback. "Yes, but…"

"I don't want to rub our relationship in her face," she interrupts.

He relaxes and gives her a small grin.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that. She told me she's totally okay with it."

She crosses her arms in front of her chest and he realizes what he has just said.

"She told you? When did you talk to her?"

"When I went grocery shopping with my mom, the other day." Is she doubting him? And if so, why? Does he give her reasons to? "Honestly, I don't know why that is so important. What's the big deal?"

His voice comes out harsher and louder than he intended and she yells back at him.

"Why is this party so important, anyway?"

"Because our friends are gonna be there and it has fireworks, like any Fourth of July celebration," he answers, exasperated.

Her eyes tear up. He hates this. Because it's a stupid fight over a stupid party and she's going to cry and he doesn't even know what to do.

A moment later, Kurt walks into the kitchen. "I heard yelling," he states, worried. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Rachel yells before taking off Carole's apron, grabbing her stuff and storming out.

"She's PMSing, isn't she," Kurt asks, knowingly.

He looks at his stepbrother, still upset about what just happened. "I don't know, man. Probably."

Then, he storms out to his bedroom. He knows he should be going after her. That's what good boyfriends do and he would do anything for her. She knows that. She _has_ to know that. So, why can't she do this little thing for him? She knows he loves fireworks, what the hell is her problem?

And it hits him. The _problem_ consists on Quinn and fireworks, together. And he finally gets why she's so upset.

Ten minutes later he's at her doorstep. One of her dads answers the door and tells him she's upstairs, in her bedroom.

He knocks softly on her door.

"Go away, daddy," her voice comes muffled, "I told you, I want to be alone."

He opens the door anyway and she is lying on her bed. "It's me."

Her head shoots up and she immediately sits. "What are you doing here? I thought you wanted to go to that party."

"And I do. I just won't go without you," he states, like it's the simplest thing in the world. And it is. He wants to go to the party, but he wants to go with her, because it won't be half as fun without her.

He sits next to her. They're silent for moments and it's a little bit uncomfortable, but at the same time is kinda good, because they need that time to cool down. He really doesn't want to keep with the shouting.

"I'm sorry that I yelled at you," she apologizes, breaking the silence.

He just shrugs and takes her hand between his. "Are you worried about the fireworks?"

She nods, looking down at their linked hands.

"Is this about Quinn," he asks and she nods again. "Why?"

She looks hesitant, searching for the right answer. "Well, fireworks were the reason you started dating her again."

He takes a deep breath. "You wanna know something funny about fireworks? They're exciting and fun at first but they're also fleeting. They don't last too long." He pauses and looks at her. She's looking back at him, her eyes welled up and all he wants to do is kiss her, but he's not finished yet.

"What do you see when you kiss me," she asks, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Nothing." Her lower lips quivers and he squeezes her hand. "Or too much. I can't decide," he says, smiling at her. "You know, kissing you is not about what I see. It's about what I _feel_. And it's always _so much_. You have no idea, Rachel."

She's crying, but he figures it's out of happiness, so he strokes her face and wipes off the tears, gently. "Don't cry, baby," he adds, smiling. "We may think now that we won't go the distance, that we won't make it after graduation, when you pack your bags to New York City and I have to stay here for a while longer. But I know we will end up finding our way back to each other, because we're linked. There are no stupid fireworks that can stop us. And I love you more than anything."

She throws her arms around his neck and kisses him.

"How many times did you rehearse that at home," she jokes and he laughs with her.

So, after that, they go to the party and, like he has predicted, it is fun. Quinn is nice to both of them, Mercedes and Sam break out the news that they're dating and everyone congrats them and they laugh when a drunken Puck sings "Motherlover" with a drunken Artie.

Finally it's time for the fireworks and she sits on his lap, snuggling against his chest, while he embraces her tiny form. Then she looks up at him, smiling, and he kisses her temple. And the moment is so damn perfect he just wishes that time would freeze right then and there.

"Thank you, Finn." She doesn't need to say what she's thanking him for – he knows – and he pulls her tightly. "I love you, too. More than anything."

* * *

><p><em>So, what do you think?<em>

_Let me know!_

_SLopez_**  
><strong>


	4. You look like Xena

_Hi there!_

_Here's the next drabble! It's pointless in what concerns to Finchel relationship, but I just felt like writing it anyway. I hope you like it!_

_Though this isn't the case, I must warn you that there could be references of the previous drabbles in the ones to come._

_Thanks to everyone who read, review and add to favorites/alert! And again, thanks to Sandra who has always supported me!_

_Enjoy! :)_

_**Disclaimer:** As I pointed out before, Glee owns me and not the opposite..._

* * *

><p>She gets into a car accident one afternoon.<p>

A bee enters through the car window and hits her face. She takes three seconds to shove it off and suddenly there's a loud crash and too much noise and air has left her lungs and she's positive that the big white bag coming out from the steering wheel isn't supposed to be there. There's more noise coming from outside but it comes muffled and she has yet to find out what happened. She hides her face in her hands, taking deep breaths in order to calm down.

She just had a car accident.

She just had a car accident.

_She just had a car accident. How?_

In one moment, she is alone, no other car in sight, the next her car is shoved to the opposite side of the road and it seems that there's someone shouting.

Yes, someone's definitely shouting. She stops the engine and gets out of the car. She hears a man yelling at her, but she doesn't really listen. Her trembling hands search for her phone in her jeans' pocket. She takes it out and quickly dials the first phone number that comes to her mind.

"Hey baby, what's up?"

"Finn, I just had a car crash." As the realization comes down on her, she starts crying.

"Oh my God, are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine," she says, between sobs. She glances at the man from the other car. His arm is reddish. "But… I don't know… I may have hurt someone. And my car is just a pile of retorted metal."

"Where are you?" She gives him the directions. "I'll be there as soon as I can. Stay calm, baby."

He's by her side in ten minutes and she's so glad, because she's been there all alone, sobbing, and the man hasn't calmed down yet. When Finn finally gets to her, he envelopes her with his arms and she sobs against his chest. She hears his heart thudding hard.

"I was so worried," he says, softly.

The man throws another snide remark in her direction and Finn comes in her defense. "Sir, please, back off! Can't you see she's in shock?"

The man mutters "not my problem" but remains silent afterwards. Finn looks down at her. "You sure you're okay?" She nods. "'Cause if you're not, we can call 911 or I can take you to the hospital myself."

"I'm fine, Finn," she mumbles, between sobs. They just stand there, next to what used to be her car and he holds her tightly, and maybe it's a little too tight because she lets out a whimper.

"You're hurt, aren't you?" She shakes her head stubbornly "We should probably call your dads now, right?"

She nods and he grabs the phone from her hand.

* * *

><p>The next day, she's in front of her mirror, wearing her new bikini that she bought last week when she went shopping with Kurt. Brittany invited them to chill out at her pool and Finn is supposed to pick her up at any moment. She's having second thoughts about going, though.<p>

There's a bruise from her left shoulder to her chest, smaller ones on her abdomen and another big one below the right side of her ribcage. There's also a small burn on her left wrist. She looks hideous. There's no way she's going to leave home to go to a pool party. Not like that.

She dresses her skirt but forgot her tank top in her bedroom. When she gets there, he's sitting on her bed, fiddling with his car keys. He stops when he lays eyes on her, almost dropping his keys.

"Finn!" She suddenly feels self-conscious and tries to cover her chest, unsuccessfully.

"C'mere," he calls. She does as he asked and stands in front of him. His fingers brush the purple marks on her skin and he whispers, worriedly, "Oh, baby…"

"I'm not going to Brittany's pool party," she announces. When he asks why, she points at herself. "Look at me, Finn! I look horrible! The last thing I want is for everyone to mock me."

He takes her hands in his and pulls her. She feels slightly uncomfortable. Because of their height difference, his face is leveled with her breasts. He starts kissing her chest softly, right above her left breast and well, she granted him full access to her breasts a while ago, but she's not really in the mood. He continues with the kissing, stopping on her shoulder and she realizes he's been kissing her bruise.

"You're beautiful, Rachel. No one's gonna mock you."

"Finn, stop…"

"No," he cuts her off, placing his hands on her waist, "you stop. When I saw your car, Rach, I never thought you'd be only bruised. I thought you were dead. Well, not really, because we talked on the phone, but I honestly thought there would be some broken bones. Trust me, those bruises are nothing compared to what could've happened to you. Besides, they're kinda awesome. You look like Xena after kicking some bad dudes' asses!"

She giggles and plants a kiss on his lips.

She agrees to go to the party and when they get there, instead of making fun of her, all the glee kids look worried at her bruises and tell her to get better. So maybe getting out of home wasn't so bad, after all.

* * *

><p><em>Was it good, bad or meh?<em>

_Let me know! :)_

_SLopez_


	5. We'll do this in Central Park

_Hi there!_

_It's been a rough week for me, so I won't bother you with a enormous author's note today._

_Thanks to all the reviews/favorites/alerts! You make my day! :)_

_**Disclaimer:** Don't own_

* * *

><p>Her mind keeps wandering from their kiss on stage to their heartfelt conversation in the library. She keeps replaying that talk over and over again.<p>

She told him that day that she was going to leave after graduation and she wasn't coming back. She meant it. And she didn't say it for him to follow her to New York City, nor even as an ultimatum. It was more of a warning, or better, a statement. She just plainly stated that she would leave so he could know what he could count on.

They talk about the future from time to time. He's the one bringing up the subject while she usually brushes it off. They have a whole year to worry about it, don't they?

The thing is, she wants him to go, she really does, but she can't ask him to.

What if he has his mind set up on what can be his future career and she's the one keeping him from following his dreams? That isn't fair because he would never do that to her. He would never try to hold her back.

What if he doesn't graduate? It's possible. He said so himself, in the Fourth of July. He also said that if that happened they would find their way back to each other, but a lot happens in a year.

What if she drags him to New York and doesn't succeed on Broadway? She can't even fathom that. It would be such a disappointment.

And what if he doesn't like New York? It's her element and if he can't make it there, then it's over anyway. So many "what ifs" and so many possibilities, each one more pessimistic than the other. Might as well end things now.

The mere thought of breaking up with him, makes her heart constrict inside her chest. She can't do it. This has been the best summer of her life. Even better than last year's. _No. breaking up with him is out of the question_, she thinks, swallowing the lump that has suddenly formed in her throat. She was miserable this year, while they were apart, she can't do that now. Not when she can enjoy senior year with him. _So, what now?_

He stirs beside her, awakening from his nap.

"What's the matter, baby," he asks, his voice hoarse from the sleep. He rubs his eyes and pleads. "Lay down."

She gives in to his request and lays on her back, sprawling her legs on the red and white checkered blanket. Not too far away, she can hear Sam and Puck playing Frisbee and Kurt, Lauren and Mercedes chattering on the latest gossips.

"Shouldn't you be playing with your friends," she asks him.

He rolls onto his side and stretches an arm over her to reach for her left hand. He pulls her, so she is facing him, and entwines their fingers. Then, he kisses her wrist, where traces of a burn can still be seen.

"I'd rather stay here with you," he replies, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I'd rather you were with them," she says, playfully. "You were snoring. Loudly. Like a caged, enraged animal."

He plays offended. "No, I wasn't!"

"Yes, you were," she insists, giggling, and he pulls her for a chaste kiss. She can feel his smile against her lips and melts into the kiss.

"It will be great when we get to do this in Central Park instead of Mercedes' backyard." She sees her favorite grin plastered on his face.

And that's when she changes her mind. There are not only pessimistic possibilities. There are also very good, optimistic ones. There's still hope for them. She vows, then, that she will do everything in her power to help him with his grades or finding a good scholarship and they will get through this.

So, for the first time, she doesn't dismiss the subject.

"Yes. It will be perfect," she admits, while he kisses the tip of her nose.

* * *

><p><em>So, what do you think?<em>

_Let me know_

_Su_


	6. We won't lie anymore

_Hi everyone!_

_Once again, thanks for the reviews, favorites, alerts... You make my day! :)_

_Here's the next drabble! Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer:** Don't own Glee, sadly..._

* * *

><p>It's really hot outside. They decide to stay in and, since her dads are out of town, they climb on her bed for some heavy make-out session. Or so he hopes.<p>

She snuggles against him, instead. He can't help but feel a little disappointed, but hey, maybe later she'll be all over him and he will be more than grateful if that happens.

"Did you have sex with Quinn?"

That was the last thing he expected to hear. "Does it matter?"

"No," she replies, her voice only above a whisper. "Well… kind of. Will your answer be different if I say that it means a lot?"

"No," he says without any hesitation. "I promised I would always be honest with you. No more lies, remember?"

He's not trying to dodge the subject. He actually wants to tell her everything, but he also wants – no, he _needs_ – to know that nothing is going to change, regardless of his answer.

She nods against his chest and stays silent for a while.

"You know, I wouldn't be surprised if you did have sexual intercourse with her," she starts, in a small voice. "After all, you were a couple, neither of you were virgins and she went to the celibacy club with that huge hickey you gave her."

"That's nonsense! It was a burn caused by her curling iron."

"And how would you know that?"

Damn him and his stupid big mouth. "Busted. So you wouldn't be surprised, but it would matter," he states.

"Yes, in the beginning. But then I would be glad that you had chosen me instead of her."

He chuckles. He is sure now that nothing will change between them. "Last year, I told you I was waiting for the right person. And I know I lied that same day, when I said I haven't done it with Santana." He pauses, trying to find the right words. That still is a sensitive subject and they never _really_ talked about it before. "But you have to know, with her it felt wrong. I meant it when I said I was waiting for the right person."

"And with Quinn?"

He takes a deep breath.

"Dating her seemed to be the easy way out, but…" he shifts a little and forces her to face him, "it never felt like she was right for me either, you know?"

"So you didn't have sex with her." It isn't a question. And he can see the smile forming on her face.

"I didn't have sex with her," he admits, leaning in and planting a peck on her lips.

"Just hickeys," she grins and he chuckles. "I'm glad that you can restrain yourself around me and only give me hickeys on hidden places. But be careful Finn Hudson, it's summer and people might start to notice."

He laughs and the next moment she's kissing him passionately. They are still going to have that heavy make-out session, after all.

* * *

><p><em>Was it good or bad?<em>

_Let me know_

_SLopez_


	7. Take a chance on me

_Hi everyone!_

_First of all, thanks for all the kind reviews, for adding to alerts and/or favorites._

_Secondly, I'm really sorry it took me so long to update, but first I was on vacation and though I took my laptop with me, I was too busy getting tanned, and then, since I got back, I've been lacking the motivation. Anyway, I hope this phase ends soon._

_Also, for those who follow my story "If you could touch me", I hope I'll manage to update it in the next couple of weeks. I'm truly sorry for the delay._

_**Disclaimer:** Don't own Glee, except the music albums._

* * *

><p>People assume that, because he isn't a freaking genius like Einstein, he'll never make anything of his life. They also assume that, because he sang that stupid first line of their "I love New YorkNew York, New York" mash-up, he's just a country boy. Well, flash news everyone: he isn't. He wants to get out of that hell-hole that is Lima, Ohio, just as much as everyone. And in case those people didn't notice the "but I like New York" part of the song, well, just listen more closely next time.

These things never bothered him before… well, before he had met Rachel, before he had learned what having support from a wonderful and unique girl felt like. And when, after he has a taste of her, he tries for something different – read Quinn –, he doesn't think he wants it for too long. Because she's way too… _not Rachel_. He recalls that, one day, Quinn had told him that they would get married in Lima, he would work at Burt's tire shop, she would be a successful real estate agent – seriously, can those even be considered successful? _In Lima_? – and they would have a bunch of kids. He remembers wondering if she had lost her mind somewhere between Spanish class and the choir room.

The guys are not very helpful about this subject, either. He's never been that close Artie to be looking for advice and since Mike has started dating Tina he has no time for other stuff. That leaves him with Puck and Sam. Sam is not from Lima, so he doesn't really understand the concept of a Lima Loser. Puck, however… he has always said that "what's born in Lima, stays in Lima" 'cause there's only like two percent of people that really make it out of that town, per year – he is sure Rachel is going to be a part of those two percent.

Of course he gets support from his relatives, but even his mom thinks he's only gonna make it for OSU. And Burt has told him, the other day, that if he wants to, he has a place for him in the tire shop to work during the next summer. He knows Burt means good by saying that but he only feels deflated. As for Kurt, it depends on the day and his mood. There are times when he kinda is his best friend and there are others when he hopes that Finn burns in hell – imagine if the dude could menstruate!

To sum it all up, Finn's used to this. He's used to being discredit for all his efforts. Only Rachel has been able to recognize his true value; she's been the only one truly believing in him. And because of that he's been determined to prove them all wrong. He's been determined to work harder, think harder, study harder and he's determined to go to New York City with her.

So, when Kurt tells him the conversation he had with Rachel, the morning after their "work date" in New York, where she, apparently, said that Finn is too much of a country boy, he feels like someone has just thrown a bucket of ice cold water in his face. 'Cause he wants to be all great for her and _deserving_ of her, but he needs her support for that. How is he supposed to succeed, when she thinks so less of him? He's been always there for her; can't she do the same for him now? She's not taking a chance on him.

He can tell by Kurt's expression that he just let that piece of information slip accidentally. But he feels too hurt, so he heads up to his room, throws himself onto bed and ignores her phone calls, texts, everything. And now he has a full night in front of him to create an excuse for that. He doesn't want her to feel guilty or anything, so he won't touch the subject unless she touches it first. He makes a mental note to ask Kurt not to tell Rachel that he knows of their New York conversation, but for now he just wants to wallow in self-pity. Yeah, self-pity sounds good.

* * *

><p><em>What do you think?<em>

_Let me know!_

_SLopez_


	8. We are real

_Hi everyone!_

_As usual, thanks so much for the reviews and alerts. And I'm sorry for being kind of absent, but I've had a few rough days. I promise I will update more frequently as of now. :)  
><em>

_Very special thanks to Sandra (without you this would suck so much! ;) )._

_Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Glee, but I own a copy of "The Notebook" and a copy of "Pearl Harbor".  
><em>

* * *

><p>She insists that they should watch <em>The Notebook<em> that afternoon and he knows that fighting her over this is a long lost battle. Instead, he sighs disapprovingly during half of the movie and yawns during the other half.

It's not that he truly dislikes the movie – in his opinion it's just another chick flick among so many others – but the fact that the guy's name is Noah and that she's looking all dreamily at him, pisses Finn off, more than he cares to admit. It's actually silly, because the past is in the past and he's not jealous anymore, but sometimes, when he's not in a good mood, he doesn't stop himself from thinking about Rachel's past actions and his own. Of course not everything is bad, because now Rachel doesn't call him Noah. Now, he's Puckerman and, occasionally, Puck. He shouldn't feel so… proud of that, but he is. Not that he's ever going to admit it.

Leaving the hurtful thoughts behind, Finn tries to pay attention to the movie again. He has to admit that he likes the fact that the Noah dude is actually the old man telling his wife their love story. Also, the make out scene is almost as epic as the-kiss-of-the-century/superman-of-kisses and he's seriously thinking about reproducing that scene with Rachel. That is, if she lets him sweep her off her feet.

If he squints hard – actually, he doesn't need to squint at all – he can see himself portrayed in that character. He doesn't get the guy's decisions, though. If he really loves the girl, why hadn't he followed her? Is that some kind of warning? Like, is the same going to happen with him and Rachel? He surely hopes not.

Finally the movie ends and he's in a better mood than when it started. So, Rachel – of course – has to blow it.

"Do you love me like Noah loves Allie?"

_What the…?_ Seriously, what kind of question is that?

"I mean, he really loves her."

"Are you implying that I don't love you?" he asks, a little shocked. "I love you the way I love you. Why do you keep comparing us to movies? Last week, after we watched _Bay Harbor_…"

"It's _Pearl Harbor_," she corrects, softly.

"Whatever. After we watched it, you compared me to a _dead guy_, Rach, because you said that every time you listened to the soundtrack, it reminded you of me." He pauses. He hates fighting with her. "Do you want me to be like that Noah guy and let you go without a fight? Or do you want me to let you go without me?"

"Finn," she murmurs.

"Rachel, I'm not going to say that I love you like some character loves another, just to humor you, because that's all fake; it's all fabricated. What I feel for you isn't."

She averts her gaze to her lap and mutters an apology. She's embarrassed, he can tell, so he just pulls her close and engulfs her in a tight embrace. He sure as hell won't let her go that easily.

* * *

><p><em>In case you're wondering, the song Finn is talking about is "There you'll be" by Faith Hill.<em>

_Let me know what you think!_

_SLopez_


	9. She doesn't want me

_Good morning, my fellow readers! :)_

_Here's the next little drabble of this story. Just so you know, and for those of you who read it, I didn't forget my other story "If you could touch me", but I want to finish these drabbles before the show resumes and then I'll fully commit to the other story. Thanks for being patient! :)_

_Thanks to Sandra, who helped me correct some inaccuracies._

_**Disclaimer:** Don't own Glee._

* * *

><p>Mercedes calls her around noon and tells her, between sobs, that Sam broke up with her. She has to admit she's surprised by a lot of things. First, Rachel never thought Mercedes would call her first and not Kurt, but as the other girl points out, she has passed through a break up and Kurt hasn't. Then, she tries to figure out why Sam has broken up with her, because they looked so sweet and happy not even a week ago. Lastly, she's surprised by the girl's despair. She has cried in front of her before, but she has never made a habit of it, so it's still strange that she's showing all this vulnerability.<p>

She feels for Mercedes; she knows how hard it is to surpass a break up and to see the person you still love every day and not being able to reach out and just touch them. But Mercedes surprises her again: Sam is moving back to his hometown. And then another round of tears and sobs takes place.

Rachel tries to calm her down and tells her that she's going to call Kurt and that she should be ready after lunch, because they will pick her up at her place.

"Okay," Mercedes says, sniffing, "but please take me somewhere that has tater tots. I really need them today."

Rachel bites back a laugh and informs the girl they will probably go to the mall.

…

They've been running around in circles, hands full of different bags – Kurt makes her buy three tank-tops, a pair of short shorts and a pair of loafers; he also insists that she should buy the sexy set of lingerie they saw at Women's Secret, but she blushes furiously and refuses profusely to buy it –, for over three hours and, to be honest, Rachel is exhausted.

Kurt insists that they should get in that perfume store for the fourth time that afternoon, but Rachel decides to stay outside and find somewhere to sit while he and Mercedes are shopping.

She spots a bench from the corner of her eye, but a girl with pink hair and dark clothes blocks her way. She tries to dodge, but the girls keeps blocking her. Taking a good look at her, she looks familiar. _She looks like…_

"Come on, Man-Hands, don't be rude." _Quinn_. Rachel can't prevent the shocked expression on her face. "Aren't you going to say hello?"

"Hi, Quinn. I almost didn't recognize you. How was the summer?"

The now pink-blonde girl shrugs. "Nothing special. How was yours?"

Rachel knows better. Quinn is not trying to be nice to her. She must have something up her sleeve.

"It's been good. So what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I have a date. Well, sort of a date. I'm meeting Beth and Shelby."

Rachel gapes at her, like she can't believe what Quinn is saying. Shelby has never contacted her since they met; whenever they talked, it was always Rachel's initiative. And she hasn't talked to her since that day at Regionals, when Quinn had her baby girl. To say that Rachel is a little hurt is an understatement. Once again, her mother blew her off. She prefers to get in touch with her adoptive daughter's biological mother, than with her own biological daughter. It hurts more than she ever thought it would.

Quinn only makes it worse by smirking venomously at her. "You win some and you lose some, right?"

Her eyes well up, but she won't let the other girl get to her.

"Right. That's how life works, isn't it? Well, I have to find Kurt and Mercedes. I'll see you at school."

She turns her back to the other girl, without giving her time to reply. When she's reaching the store, Kurt and Mercedes are coming out and they instantly know something is not okay.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asks.

"Nothing," she whispers, forcing a smile. It's going to be like nothing happened.

She's sure it hurts less to pretend that her mother doesn't exist than to acknowledge that she doesn't want her.

* * *

><p><em>So, how was it?<em>

_Let me know!_

_SLopez_


	10. Pick a star

_Hello my dear Finchel gleeks!_

_Here's the next drabble!_

_As usual, thanks to Sandra (**sandra-wfg**) and thanks to all of you who have reviewed and have added me or my stories to favorites!_

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing._

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" she asks for the tenth time since they left her driveway.<p>

"You'll see," he replies, cryptically.

She doesn't like surprises. Well, actually, she does. What she doesn't like is the feeling of the unknown. At least, he's smiling. When he called that morning, asking her to be ready after dinner, she expected the worst.

Kurt has called two days ago, saying that he accidentally has told Finn about the "country boy" thing and that he didn't take it too well. She shouldn't be worried, because she meant nothing wrong when she said it. She has honestly believed that he wouldn't want to go with her. Then, summer has started and his enthusiasm has changed her way of thinking.

She only hopes he doesn't break up with her over that.

Either way, she is going to try and make the best out of tonight. It's the last day of summer before school resumes and when that happens, she won't be able to spend as much time with Finn as they have during the summer.

Prying out the window, she sees a road sign she recognizes. "Are we going to the lake?"

He grunts, frustrated. "Why can I _never_ surprise you?"

"You know I'm a little psychic," she answers, jokingly. "We can't stay there too long, though."

"If you're worried about your curfew, don't be. I talked to your fathers while you went to get your purse and they extended it. We have an extra half hour."

She looks at him dreamily. He's so smug and proud about earning them only half an hour; it's adorable.

They finally arrive at the destination and Finn hops off the truck and lays a blanket on the bed of it. "C'mere," he calls, sitting on the blanket. "Do you like watching stars?"

"You know I do, Finn."

"Then, lie down and pick one."

She looks at him quizzically, but does as he says and he lies next to her, grabbing her hand. She uses the other hand to point at the sky. "I like that one. It's shiny."

He chuckles. "That's not a star. It's a planet."

Rachel frowns. "But planets can't produce light."

"You're right, they can't. But they can reflect light," he explains and she listens intently. "Do you wanna know what the difference between a star and a planet is?"

She nods. Is this the way he feels when she's teaching him something? Because it feels really good. Better than she could ever imagine.

"Well, stars twinkle and planets don't. It's as simple as that." He smiles his trademark lopsided grin and she beams at him. He then points at the sky. "See that star there? It's called Polaris, or North Star, and it's a part of the Ursa Minor constellation. It's that one that looks like a frying pan or a smoking pipe," he clarifies, pointing and gesturing at the sky.

"You're going to be an astrophysicist!" He chuckles and squeezes her hand, as if saying thanks. She's really surprised about this side of him she hasn't met before. "I'm serious, Finn. This was amazing. _You_ are amazing. How do you know so much about the stars and constellations and the universe?"

He looks away and blushes a bit. "It's a little stupid, actually."

"Please, tell me anyway."

He takes a deep breath and faces the stars again.

"I was in elementary school and the teacher wanted us to make something for Father's Day and I said I didn't have a father, so she said that I could make something for my mother instead. Later that day I asked my mom where my father was and, because I loved _The Lion King_ so much, she said he was up there, as a star, watching over us, just like Mufasa was watching over Simba. After that, I decided that I should learn more about the stars because, after all, my father lived there. Then, while growing up, I became really interested on it. And that's it. It's stupid, right?"

Rachel is blinking back tears, but still manages to smile at him. "Don't be silly. That is not stupid at all. It's an important part of you and your story and I'm glad you have told me."

She wonders if he'll keep surprising her every day. If it's always this good, she hopes so.

"Finn," she calls, "what's your favorite star?"

"That's easy," he says, looking straight into her eyes "It's you. No matter how far you are or if we're together or not, you'll always be my favorite star."

She launches herself at him and peppers his face with little kisses, until he catches her lips in a searing kiss.

"I love you," she murmurs into his lips.

"I love you, too. So much." She pecks his lips again. "We should probably go, before your curfew."

"You can put the blame on me," she says before attacking his mouth.

Having a make out session on the bed of his truck is definitely a great way of ending the summer. And the lecture her fathers give her and Finn when she gets home forty-five minutes past her curfew? Completely worth it.

* * *

><p><em>Just so you know, I have no idea if the Ursa Minor can be seen from Ohio in the summer. I can see it clear here in Portugal, though. :)<br>_

_So, what do you think?_

_Let me know!_

_SLopez_


	11. We'll have the jam on the pie

_Hello!_

_Thanks for all the reviews and thanks for adding to favorites and/or alerts! It really means a lot!  
><em>

_There's only three more drabbles left and then season 3 is here! Yay! :)_

_To Sandra, who's the greatest helpful and patient friend I could have asked for._

_**Disclaimer:** Still don't own..._

* * *

><p>They decide to fill the college applications together during the Christmas break. He wants to delay that as much as possible, but Rachel has other plans. So, first day of the break, they're in her bedroom, forms and sheets of paper spread across the bed.<p>

It's no surprise that he can't be concentrated on what he's doing. On one hand, because he just can't concentrate for too long on something, especially when his girlfriend is so focused and biting her lip in the hottest way possible. On the other hand, they have won Sectionals the week before and he's still on winning-high.

It isn't a competition as important as Regionals or Nationals, but it's important nevertheless. Also, the fact that Rachel and he sang a duet _and_ they've still won the trophy makes him want to brag about it to all the people who have said that their duets bring bad luck on the New Directions.

Rachel clears her throat. "Finn," she whines, "you still haven't written a sentence."

"Uh, I was thinking about Sectionals and how we kicked the competition's butt."

She gives him a soft smile. "Yes, it was a really good moment. But you really need to write your essay! We can gloat about Sectionals on another time."

See, the problem about writing an essay is that, first he needs to have something to write about and second, he needs to know what he's going to do in the future. And, so far, he has no clue on what that is.

"Rachel," he calls.

"Yes, Finn." She doesn't even take her eyes from the paper.

"What do you think that I can do? I mean, in the future."

"I think you can do whatever you set your mind into doing," she replies.

"So, I'm not just a country boy, am I?" The words fall from his mouth before he has the time to stop them. He doesn't mean to say that.

He watches her tense up and look at him with wild eyes.

"Finn, I..." she starts.

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean it back then, because you've always believed in me so much. But it hurt, though, that at some point you lacked faith in me."

Her eyes grow bigger by the second and she takes in a deep breath.

"Finn, it's not like that. You have to believe me."

"I do. As I said, it's no big deal."

"But it is a big deal. You have to understand that what I said was not because I didn't believe in you or because I didn't have faith in you. I just," she pauses, searching for the right words. "I never thought you would like New York City and I don't want to drag you with me to some place you won't like and then, later, hold it against me because I kept you away from _your_ own dreams. I could never do that to you! Not when you've been giving me all the strength I need to follow _my_ dreams."

He lets her words sink in. "Why did you just assume that I wouldn't like New York?"

Rachel looks away, as if she were embarrassed. "Last year, you said you were not New York good, even after I've told that you were talented and good. And when I commented with Kurt that you wouldn't like New York, I didn't know you had a songwriter in you."

He scoffs. "That doesn't prove that I'm worthy of you or New York."

"That's where you're wrong, Finn! First of all, I'm the one who decides who's worthy of me and who isn't, and you definitely are. As for being worthy of New York, if you really think that, have in mind that you were able to write an epic song in a time span of a couple of days, when it took me _months_ to write mine."

Finn considers her words. She may be right, but he still has no idea what he wants to do in the future.

"So, do you think I would do well in New York?"

"Yes, I do honestly believe that," she answers, smiling at him, reassuringly. "But the question remains: do you want to go to New York?"

Yes, he does. But does she want him to go with her? Maybe she doesn't. Maybe she's better off without him there.

"Do you want me to go?"

"There's nothing that would make me happier, Finn." Her eyes are brilliant and he just hopes that if she cries, it's out of happiness. "But promise me that if you go, it's because your dreams are there and not because _I'm_ there, okay?"

He promises and leans in for a kiss and she happily complies. "But how will I know that my dreams are there, if I don't know what they are?"

"That's why you haven't written anything on your essay yet?" He nods, his ears turning a soft pink. "Well, in my opinion, I think you would be a great music or sports teacher. And you would do great as a songwriter."

"Do you really believe in me that much?"

"More." And they smile at the memory.

"Then, I guess both my dreams and you are in New York. Which is awesome! It's like the jam on the pie, right?"

"You mean the icing on the cake," she corrects him, giggling.

He stretches his arm and cups her cheek, pulling her for a kiss. Oh yeah, New York is going to be great! All he needs is to get his acceptance letter, but for that he has to apply first.

As if reading his mind, she pushes him away and says she won't let him touch her until he finishes his essay.

In the end, she applies to every school that has a good music and/or theatre program in New York – she doesn't even apply to OSU as a guarantee; she says the community college in New York is her guarantee – and he applies to three colleges in New York, to OSU and to two colleges in New Jersey.

* * *

><p><em>Was it good or bad?<em>

_Let me know!_

_SLopez_


	12. As one

_Hi everyone!_

_Thanks for all the reviews and favorites and alerts! :)_

_So, this is almost over, because I'm pretty sure it will be too AU after the show resumes. There's only two more left and I hope I can update them daily._

_Very special thanks to Sandra (she knows why)._

_**Disclaimer:** Don't own._

* * *

><p>Regionals are in two days. They have the leads of New Directions' new original song. They should be rehearsing. They are practicing other things instead.<p>

For a few months now, they have been experimenting, trying new things, discovering each other's bodies. They have even seen each other naked. They are not completely naïve.

She knows by heart the soft breathy moan he lets out when she touches him in a certain way.

He knows the way she squeezes her eyes shut and bites her bottom lip whenever he grazes his fingertips on the right places.

They expect different things from their first time together, though. He expects it to be quick, messy and awkward. She expects it to be slow, perfect and planned. So, when the day comes, it's all but the expected.

It's spontaneous and natural. There are no rose petals on the bed, no scented candles lit, no champagne nor strawberries with chocolate or whipped cream. It's only the two of them – whispers, skin, touches, promises and secrets, it's all them – and they wouldn't want it in any other way.

They don't need to ask each other if they are sure about what they are about to do. They just _know_.

They reach out for each other's clothes and they quickly discard them. One's skin briefly touches the other's and a jolt of electricity is sent up their spines, leaving them with goose bumps.

They fumble with the condom for a while and finally, _finally_, they lay together, one on top of the other. They can feel and hear each other's hearts hammering against their ribs, completely in sync.

"Are you ready?" He whispers in her ear, his breath ticklish on her already sensitive neck.

"Yes," she whispers back.

And they finally become one. The sudden fire that spreads through their bodies is inexplicable and their deep emotional connection is so overwhelming that, in no time, there are tears prickling at their eyes. They have never experienced this kind of intimacy before.

They share "I love yous" and soft, gentle words of passion and wanting and just utterly pure love. It's like an original song of their own, with harmonies and lyrics only the both of them know.

It's over sooner than they both wish to. They try to steady their heavy breaths and they seem unable to move an inch, for all they want is to prolong that overjoyed sentiment that washes over them, as long as possible.

When they both lie on their sides, facing each other, they replay every second of it in their minds, smiles playing on their lips. It wasn't slow or planned. It wasn't awkward or messy, either. It was quick, yes, because it was their first time – first time with powerful feelings involved; first time that counts – and it was perfect in its own way, which has made it all the more special.

That's all they have ever wished for.

Two days later they win Regionals and they are perfect and flawless and awesome. It feels great.

It feels nothing compared to what they have shared.

* * *

><p><em>So, was it good or bad?<em>

_Let me know!_

_SLopez_


	13. I'm late

_Hello there!_

_Here's the next drabble. Hope you like it!_

_Thanks to everyone who have reviewed and/or added to favorites and alerts!_

_And thanks to Sandra, who is always a big help! :)_

_**Disclaimer:** Glee is not mine._

* * *

><p>She looks for his tall form through McKinley's hallways and she spots him talking to the foreign exchange student who also joined glee club. She makes her way in his direction and the other kid is leaving right when she gets there.<p>

_Good_, she thinks. She has been avoiding him for almost a week and they really need to have a conversation, preferably in private.

She gets to him and touches his arm. He greets her, smiling, and kisses her cheek.

"I'm late," she blurts out. _This is not coming out as planned_.

He glances at her, confused. "No, we're not. Class only starts in ten minutes, Rach! We're right on time."

"No, Finn. I'm _late_."

Her period has never failed her. It has always been on time, like clockwork. But this month, she is five days late. It's enough to have her worried. She probably shouldn't be so freaked out, but she is not late just _because_. Plus, she's been feeling a little tired lately.

There's a glint of terror in his eyes for a brief moment and she gets it. She is terrified, too. Too terrified to even take a pregnancy test. What if she's really pregnant?

"But… how?"

"Finn," she whines impatiently "you know _how_!"

"Yes, but… when? We've been so careful."

"We haven't always been careful. Remember that day when I got my acceptance letter from Juilliard?"

She can almost see the wheels of his brain starting to work and she knows what he will remember: the 'hot celebratory sex', as he likes to call it. What he doesn't remember is that they were so eager, so ecstatic and so excited that they have completely forgotten to use a condom. That was three weeks ago. She still wonders what kind of black magic has possessed her for her to act so out of character and agree on having unprotected sexual intercourse.

"We didn't use a condom, Finn," she whispers, looking around to see if someone is listening to them.

"We didn't?" She shakes her head. "Did you take a pregnancy test?"

She shakes her head again. "Those tests are not a hundred per cent accurate. But I've called the doctor this morning and I have an appointment after class today."

"Do you want me to go with you?" he asks, carefully.

"I'd really appreciate that," she admits.

He nods and then it's time to go to class. She reminds him again "be at my locker as soon as school ends" and they both head to their respective classrooms.

At the doctor's office, she's nervous. They are alone there, waiting for the doctor to bring her blood analysis results. She really is terrified and she can't help herself but think of the future they might have to face.

"What are we gonna do, Finn?" He looks just as helpless as she is, but he still offers her a smile.

"Rach, relax! It's not like the doctor is going to say that you're really pregnant."

At that exact moment, the doctor comes in. "You're pregnant."

She opens her mouth in shock and then glances at Finn. His face has lost its color and he looks sick, but she can't really pay attention to him and think about how her life has just changed drastically at the same time.

"You are _never_ coming to the doctor with me again," she mutters under her breath.

And the doctor laughs.

"I'm really sorry Ms. Berry, but I was listening to your conversation and couldn't help but mess with you two." Rachel looks at the man, not wanting to believe he has really done that. What kind of health professional ishe?

"Now, let's talk seriously. First of all," he points at Rachel, "you're a little anemic and that's probably why your menstruation is unregulated. Try to eat more healthily. Secondly, you two were lucky this time and, I'm sorry if I scared you, but you needed to realize the big mistake you've made. So, I'm going to prescribe you, Ms. Berry, a birth control pill, and you, young man, don't forget the condoms again, okay?"

She nods and sees Finn doing the same from the corner of her eye. All she wants to do is to get out of there as soon as possible. This has been, without any doubt, the most embarrassing day of her whole life.

Finn drives her home and the trip is completely silent. She doesn't know what to say, but on the other hand, she doesn't want him to think that she's mad at him. After all, this whole situation has happened because they were both irresponsible.

"I'm not mad at you," she says, simply, while he pulls over in her driveway.

He lets out a huge relieved sigh. "Really? I was wondering when you were going to snap at me."

She giggles and kisses his cheek. "I'm sorry if I made you feel like that. And just so you know, if I was really pregnant, I'm sure we would make it through, as long as we stayed together."

Three days later, Finn is in her room. He hands her an envelope and, as soon as she finishes reading, she squeals, delighted, and tackles him. It's his acceptance letter from the community college in New York – so far, he has only received the one from OSU and two rejections, both from New York.

"Babe," he says,"I know this is probably too soon after our pregnancy scare, but I brought a box of condoms with me and I think we should have hot celebratory sex."

She giggles. "Maybe in three to five days, baby."

* * *

><p><em>Was it good or bad?<em>

_Let me know!_

_SLopez_


	14. It's us against New York

_Hello!_

_Are you stoked for Glee's season 3? :)_

_So, this is the last chapter. I hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it!_

_Thanks for all the amazing reviews, all the support and to everyone who has added my stories (and me) to their alerts/favorites!_

_This is to Sandra, who has always been the biggest help ever and, for the first time, didn't read this drabble beforehand! I hope this doesn't have too many mistakes! :)_

_**Disclaimer:** Don't own, sadly..._

* * *

><p>Nationals were in Los Angeles and the fact that they have met half a dozen of celebrities may or may not have had influence on their results. They have competed, once again, with original songs and Finn and Rachel wrote their duet together. They were all anxious before performing and even more while waiting for the results. And what they have felt when they saw the name "New Directions", written in golden letters, three places from the top, was indescribable.<p>

They haven't had the time for a celebratory party, though, with the finals approaching and then graduation.

And that's why Santana decides to throw a third-place-at-Nationals-slash-graduation-party at her house and everyone from glee club is invited. Including the new members – quite surprisingly, because they are her new targets since they have joined glee.

Rachel gladly assumes herself as the designated driver, which is a decision really appreciated by Finn. After half an hour, Puck approaches her with tears in his eyes, claiming he will miss her and her crazy and annoying personality and hugs her. It takes a second for Finn to cling to her, his arm draped across her shoulders and a firm glare in Puck's direction.

As soon as Puck heads in another direction, repeating the same mantra to everyone who crosses his path – "I love you, man, and I'm really gonna miss you" – Finn quickly pulls her closer and attaches his lips to her in a sloppy kiss.

"You know I love you, don't you Rachel? I'll always love you! You know that, right?"

She fights the urge to laugh out loud and nods. "Yes, I do, Finn. I love you too."

"You do? That's awesome!" he says, with the widest grin she's ever seen. Then, he furrows his brow. "But you really do know, right? I'm not dreaming or something like that. This is really happening, isn't it? I mean, we're gonna go to New York together and have the time of our lives, right?"

She giggles. He is an adorable drunk person. "Yes, Finn. You know, maybe we should ditch this party and go somewhere else. What do you say?"

He suddenly turns around to their friends and Rachel has to gather all her strength to keep him steady and not let him fall.

"Guys," he shouts, "it's been a pleasure to be friends with you and it was a pleasure to meet you, but my awesome girlfriend and I, we gotta go take New York by storm."

Everyone cheers and laugh. When they surround Finn and Rachel in a group hug, some of their friends are actually crying.

"We'll be back," Rachel says, with a smile. "I have to pick Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes later."

As soon as they leave Santana's house, Rachel takes Finn to her car. She drives to the lake; it has always been their special place. It's a bit chilly and sometimes a cool breeze hits them, so she lays a blanket on the grass and then uses another one to keep them warm. Finn looks less drunk and less sick, too – she has honestly thought he was going to barf inside her car.

"Why are we here?" he asks, holding her close, under the blanket.

"I don't know," she replies, softly. "I just… I needed to come here. This is somewhere special to both of us and this is probably the last opportunity we have to be here before we leave to New York."

"We can also have a special place for us when we get to New York, you know? Well, I guess we already have a special place there," he adds and they both smile at the memory of them in Central Park.

She takes his hand between hers.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that we've met here, in Lima, Ohio, and I just want this place to be imprinted in my mind."

He squeezes her hand. "I know what you mean."

They're silent, taking in the moment for as long as they can.

"Are you excited?" she asks, looking him in the eye.

He smiles at her. "Yes. I can't believe we're leaving in less than a month."

"I know, right? It seems all so sudden," she admits. She is not honest if she doesn't confess that she's a bit scared of the future, but as long as they are together, they can overcome everything. "I'm going to miss this more than I thought."

He kisses her cheek and tugs a strand of hair behind her ear. "I know, babe. Me too."

* * *

><p><em>How was it? Good, bad or meh?<em>

_Let me know!_

_SLopez_


End file.
